1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing device of a level meter, and more particularly to an acid-and-alkali-resistant and pressure-resistant sealing device of a level meter to effectively seal an end portion of the level meter and to make the level meter waterproof and leakage-proof and less prone to fracture and damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 3, given a slender probe module as an example of a conventional flexible level meter, the conventional flexible level meter has a flexible engineering plastic tube 90 and a plug 100. The flexible engineering plastic tube 90 is taken as an outer tube of a sensing probe being bendable and acid-and-alkali resistant. The plug 100 is inserted into a lower end of the engineering plastic tube 90 to seal the engineering plastic tube 90 for protection of an electronic sensing module inside the engineering plastic tube 90.
After the plug 100 is inserted into the lower end of the engineering plastic tube 90, a junction between the plug 100 and the engineering plastic tube 90 is welded and a welding joint 110 is formed at the junction. A weight is further suspended under the plug 100 by hanging the weight with a wire through a hole 101 of the plug 100 after the welding process such that the conventional flexible level meter can be stretched along a direction of gravity by the gravitational force of the weight.
However, if welding is the only means to bind the plug 100 and the engineering plastic tube 90 together, the welding joint 110 is subjected to the gravitational force of the weight alone. Hence, cracking can easily occur in the welding joint 110 due to the gravitational force of the weight and liquid outside the engineering plastic tube 90 infiltrates the engineering plastic tube 90 from the crack to damage the electronic sensing module inside the engineering plastic tube 90.